


perfect score

by mulgogish



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Texting, theres not much to add lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Jungmo and Yunseong never really had one proper conversation since the start of the semester. And the whole class is definitely close with each other.





	perfect score

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what this is, but enjoy! ♡♡♡♡

If by any means one would pass by RM205 at three in the afternoon, they would be greeted with a blankface Jungmo sitting on the corner next to the windows. Because History has always been boring. It's a GEED class and it would only take one semester to finish, but Jungmo really wants it to end already. They've been on this lesson for three weeks and the professor keeps bringing it up. They would have their final exams next week, not all the topics have been discussed. Jungmo might look like he doesn't care one bit, but he does, he really does. Entering one of the top universities in South Korea is one thing, and passing all the classes is another.

  
"--Maybe if you listened!" A loud thud from the teacher's desk plus the professor's angry remark made Jungmo blink out of his thoughts. "Then you would be able to answer my question!" Jungmo shakes his head lightly, looking at Minseo apologetically as he gets scolded. It's not that they're used to being scolded— they are but— at this point they're not as fazed as they were at the start of the year. Jungmo was called for recitation last week, and he knows he said the correct answer. But the History professor waved him off. He's still angry about that.

"Hwang!" Jungmo flinches at the harsh call of Yunseong's surname. "You answer it."

  
Yunseong stands up from his seat in front as everyone looks at him. He always get called because he's more visible, being near the teacher's table, so he gets to recite more— it's both a good thing and a bad thing. Yunseong answers the question about the Korean War politely; the professor accepts his answer but made him stand up for a little while to ask more questions.

  
They would laugh at their professor's lame jokes for the grades, and Jungmo would stare at Yunseong a little more as he wonders how he was able to answer the questions thrown at him so gracefully. Jungmo and Yunseong never really had one proper conversation since the start of the semester. And the whole class is definitely close with each other. It's just weird that they never had the chance to interact properly.

  
There was one time when he was called to recite, and Jungmo was scanning the room for answers. Yunseong smiled at him for a second and he smiled back. There was also a time when Dongyun and him were listening to an old Infinite song. Yunseong sat in front of them but he was only chatting with Dongyun. It's weird, really. How they both have the whole class as mutual friends but they never talk, ever, even with Dongyun or Hyunbin next to them.

Maybe Yunseong doesn't like him, or he doesn't like Yunseong? Jungmo shakes his head once again, head full of unwanted thoughts instead of listening to History lessons.

-

Yunseong adds him on Facebook, and Jungmo wonders why. It's been a couple of months since they've became blockmates and not one of them made a move to befriend the other. Although their other friends actually added Jungmo first, he didn't think Yunseong would add him, too. He ponders if he should accept it or not, being weirdly self-conscious that the boy he hasn't talk to since the first day of class will now see his posts (mostly about how much he loves monsta x and memes). So he accepts the request and went on with his night, anxiety filling his minds as he continues to read the article their Art professor is making them read.

  
-

  
Tensed. They're all tensed. Did he even teach us anything? It feels like they have to read the whole history book from cover to back to get answers for the exam. It's ten minutes before the start of the final exam and they sincerely hope their professor would show up late. Wonjin on the far corner looks like he's praying at the book on his desk, and that's not a good sign. Hyeongjun and Sungmin are shouting important dates at each other as Changuk looks at them in confusion. Jungmo sighs, closing his own book, feeling like crying since the semester is almost ending but not quite. It looks like this exam would determine if their whole existence is worth it or not.

  
"Hey, uh, Jungmo." A voice careful as a turtle walking down the shores approaches him. Jungmo looks up to see Yunseong eyeing him and his desk. "Do you have the copy for chapter 10?"

Jungmo blinks, "Uh, yeah. Here." He nods at Yunseong, giving the boy the photocopy of a chapter he got from another book.

"Thanks!"

-

"I sure hope you studied." Their professor sits down his chair, looking at his students one by one. "I did not include things I didn't discuss, remember that. You should know everything correctly."

  
He gives out the piece of paper row by row, "Ah," He starts, looking for someone in the room. "You." The professor points at Jungmo. "And, you. Hwang."

"Yes, sir?" Yunseong opens his eyes wider than the usual.

"You two prepare a report. I will add this to your final grade. Just do the report Koo did last week, continue it, and teach it to the twelfth graders I will handle next sem." He explains, looking at the two of them back and forth.

"Okay, sir."

  
The exam ended and Jungmo would say: he did his best. It was horrible but at least it has ended. "Maybe I'll get 25 plus the ten points he promised. At least I'll pass!" Sungjun exclaims as he pack his bag, ready to go home. Jungmo smiles at him, "I hope I pass, too."

"Hey, Jungmo." Yunseong stands in front of him, the photocopy of chapter 10 in his hand. "When can we talk about the report?"

  
Jungmo visibly sighs, shoulders dropping exaggeratedly, "I thought I would be able to take a break from this hell hole, now I can't. I literally have to make a report he should have since he's the professor." He mumbles begrudgingly, taking the pieces of paper in Yunseong's hand to place it in his bag.

  
Yunseong chuckles, patting his head. "It's okay, Jungmo. We're going to enter this hell hole together. Don't you worry." Jungmo grunts even more, looking up at the ceiling.

  
"Help us."

  
-

It's surprisingly easy to talk to Yunseong, now that Jungmo's been hanging out with him for the past three days. They're supposed to be on a break, but since their spawn of satan professor had them to make a report for his own students, they're out here at the park inside the school premises.

  
"Maybe, we shouldn't separate our part into half." Jungmo points at the area where Yunseong underlined a sentence that he said his part would start. "We should let it flow naturally. You know, as much as this is a report, the students should know what we're talking about."

  
Yunseong's mouth opens in an O shape, nodding at Jungmo's explanation. "Okay, so maybe explain it if we know something, right? Sir would interrupt us if we miss or incorrectly state anything, anyway."

So they agreed with that, they agree with each other almost all the time. Jungmo wonders if it's because they're still as awkward as the day they started being in the same class, or they just...have the same thoughts. He's slightly annoyed that he's such an overthinker.

-

  
"You start," Jungmo taps Yunseong's shoulder to grab his attention. He clicks on the laptop to switch to the next slide.

"Hello everyone!" Yunseong greets the class of twelfth graders, and their professor sitting in the middle of the aisle waiting for them to make a mistake (probably, no, Jungmo and Yunseong are sure of that).

  
The semester break went by as quick as the wind because of this unnecessary project that they had to take. Because they'll do whatever they can to help their grades and their failing lives. The two of them communicated most of the break. You wouldn't believe that the two of them would be this close if you've seen how much they ignored each other for the past three, going four, months.

  
Their professor kept butting in, not even letting Jungmo or Yunseong finish explaining a topic before he adds another thing. The urge to roll their eyes is so strong, but they also need to stay put for their grades.

  
"I hope you understand the lesson. Don't worry, we'll send the ppt to your class president later!" Jungmo bows before leaving the class, Yunseong following close behind him.

"At least that's over." Yunseong exhales, gripping the laptop bag on his shoulder a little tighter, Jungmo notices but didn't mention it. "Wanna grab something to eat?" He points at the cafeteria with his lips and smiles.

"Yeah, I could use some food right now." Jungmo smiles following Yunseong's footsteps.

-

** _[not so great squad]_ **

_last opened: sept. 22, 2019_

**hyeop**: anyone reviewed for the history exams???  
**yunseong**: who would do such thing?  
**minseo**: you would to impress jungmo ofc  
**dongyun**: WE STAN MINSEO

_ **[not so great squad]** _

_last opened: oct. 7, 2019_

**yunseong**: HE  
**changuk**: spwan of satan did that  
**hyeop**: is he still the spawn of satan if he made yunseong and jungmo partners  
**sungjun**: u have a point  
**yunseong**: shut up we're meeting tomorrow  
**junho**: For The Report  
**minseo**: why does he keep making us do random stuff for him anyway  
**dongyun**: dOesnt matter!! hwangkoo is sailing  
**hyeop**: thats an awful ship name

_ **[not so great squad]** _

  
_last opened: oct. 28, 2019_

  
**changuk**: how was the report? were u nice enough to stop staring at him?  
**yunseong**: Sshshhshhh im having lunch with him  
**hyeop**: our petit is growing up : (((  
**junho**: wHen will u tell him youve fallen in love with him the moment he stepped into the room??  
**dongyun**: yA know when he wore that black and orange oversized polo shirt...with the washed out blue jeans  
**minseo**: aNd the fluffly brown hair! do not forget the fluffy brown hair everyone!  
**sungjun**: how can we forget all of that he literally tells us that everyday like its a prayer  
**yunseong**: i will leave this chat  
**hyeop**: not until you finish that lunch date and tell us about the report and if you confessed > : (

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
